


Perfect

by CalypsoCatalyst



Series: The Odds [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And I love this couple, Coffee Shop, College AU, Fluff, Foreshadowing with Washingtons plot tho, I just wanted something cute to write, M/M, Madilton - Freeform, New Relationship, Professor George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: James waits for his boyfriend at the college coffee shop, Yorktown. Just fluff, I want them to be happy.





	Perfect

James hands wrapped around the warm carboard of his chosen coffee, waiting patiently for a certain pair of brown eyes to find him in the crowded coffee shop. Sitting in his favorite corner of the café he watched the bustling body bounding about the compacted room. He sighed in satisfaction, he had snagged a seat right next to the barista’s grinding station, giving him the luxury of the scent of fresh grinded coffee wafting around his table. To pass the time he busied himself with studying the colorful walls of the shop along with the many faces occupying it.

Different pastel paintings and water color masterpieces, rustic buildings, outdoor sceneries, small charcoal portraits of mystery men and women alongside small flower pots nailed to the wall; perfectly measure equally between each other as they train in tandem around the room.

Also, multiple students James had various classes with mingled with others he’d never seen before, which wasn’t too surprising considering the campus’s massive size.

Despite how big college was, Yorktown café had always been its staple. Constantly crowded with students and professors alike, it was the infamous rest stop of the university’s ever-busy highway that they all traveled day in and day out.

Distracted by the view, James flinched in surprise when a familiar voice cut through the cafés idle chatter from his left “Good morning Mr. Madison, feeling alright?”

James tipped up his head to coming face to face with his criminology, Professor Washington, the mountain of the man towering over him and his table while holding a large coffee of his own. He’d be more unsettled if it wasn’t for the kind smile the professor held on his lips.

James returned the smiled his eyes glancing away as he blushed “Ah, yes. Sorry, lost in thought professor,” He said his voice small. 

Any student would tell you Professor Washington was a shining beacon of charm in the school. His good looks, caring disposition, and brilliant mind made him the object of many hopeless crushes from students. Not that James had one, the professor did tend to make him blush often, but he couldn’t help that the man was more than easy on the eyes. Compared to other professors, Washington could be frequently informal with students and other professors alike. He was blunt, to say the least, treated most as if they were equals, some found unprofessional others called it endearing. 

“Talented that you can tune out the chaos of the café to even hear your own thoughts. I struggle with such a feat.” Mused Washington his kind smile unwavering. 

“Really? I thought with your job you’d be able to block out mindless chatter?” commented James. Washington hummed “That’s more controlled of an environment, but noise like this can be distracting to me specifically.”

There was a pause before Washington spoke again “That aside, I did actually approach you with a favor to ask.” He said his gaze shifting away from James now, almost as if the professor was anxious.

James raised an eyebrow, confusion settling in his mind. The professor was always so sure of himself when he spoke, “What is it sir?” he asked.

“I am… significantly obscured to the ways of the young and I need a bit of advice. I find myself in a position of where I must buy a gift of sorts for someone... well…” James could see the man struggling and decided to help. “A gift for someone my age, and you don’t know what to get them?” 

George snapped his fingers and nodded “Exactly, thank you.” He said smiling but still looked nervous “Is that a weird question to ask a student? I feel like that’s a weird question to ask a student,” he muttered mostly to himself.

James felt a small smile creep onto his face, he found this side of the professor intriguing, he wondered why this gift had him so troubled, “No professor, its fine. The best thing to think about personality, I believe. The likes and dislikes of this person. If you don’t know them well enough go for something broader like what a student would want or need, college related maybe. Or maybe even something more timeless that most ages can enjoy. But personalized gifts that show effort always seemed to be the most appreciated.” Offered James politely. Washington looked thoughtful for a long moment, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“Thank you, James. I think I know what to do now.” He said smiling at him gratefully “I better get shopping then, see you in class tomorrow, don’t forget the research paper will be due online Tuesday night.” He said before departing with a wave.

James watched him leave with a smirk, it was quite a rarity to see the professor in such an uncertain state. He wondered who that gift was really for, they seemed to mean a lot to him. He tucked that into the back of his mind to muse about later because the ever-knowing pair of eyes he had been waiting for spotted him through the crowd. He could feel the breeze of Alexander already surrounding him as he shoved his way through the crowd towards James. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Alex joked, leaning in to peck James lips. His lips are dry and near cracking, tasting of Alex’s favorite lemon orange twist Chapstick. James loved it. Alex’s thick framed glasses dipped down as he kissed him, small rogue strands of dark brown hair escaping the disastrous bun Alex had tied up fell forward to tickled his face.

Alex pulled away and slipped in the seat beside James his hand slipping into his free one comfortably, “How has your morning been?” he asked adjusting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose properly.   
James shrugged “Normal for the most part. Well, Professor Washington came by, asked an interesting question too.”

As expected Alex jumped at that “Washington? What did he ask? When was he here?”

“Calm yourself Alexander your crush is showing.”

“It’s not a crush!”

“It most definitely is.”

“How so?!”

James raised an amused eyebrow “Tell me that you wouldn’t jump on anything Washington ask you to do without a moment’s hesitation. That if he said jump you wouldn’t ask how high?” 

Alex opened his mouth and closed it a few times in effort to answer; James just snorted “You look like a fish.”

Alex made an indignant noise crossing his arms like a petulant child so James kissed his cheek while rolling his eyes to appease his boyfriend. 

“That’s what I thought. Not that I blame you,” James admitted which made Alex’s pout split into a grin “Oh yeah? That Washington charm get to you too?” he asked wiggling his eyebrow. 

“You have a name for it, really Alexander?” Alex laughed and stole a sip of James coffee. “Hey, I didn’t come up with it, that’s all Lafayette,” He said. 

James hummed noncommittedly before turning back to Alex “Speaking of Lafayette, how is everything with him Hercules and John?” immediately when asked he wished he hadn’t as he watched Alex’s face fall, “Not so great. Their all confused, and mad at themselves, but take it out on each other. Aaron and I try to keep it civil between them but…. Things just aren’t the same.” He said his voice empty of its usual brash sureness.

James squeezed his hand gently “I’m sorry to hear that. I hope things get better for them, but remember you can only do so much for them. Eventually you have to let them fix it themselves.” Alex brightened back up and nodded. “Thanks babe, your right. Of course, heh.”  
Alex leaned in closer to him breath ghosting on his neck earning a full body shutter from James. “So enough about others. Let’s talk about us.”

James eyed him ambiguously “What’s there to talk about?” he asked.

“Well we’ve been dating over two weeks now, I say marriage is the next step of action,” he answered with a cheeky grin earning a sharp jab of the elbow from James. After a moment of silence, nothing but the amalgamations of voices surrounding them from the café.

Alex spoke again, this time softer, his hand tightening in James loose grip, “I really do like you, in all seriousness. This past week with you has been…. Well amazing. Not jump and rush things I know it’s only been only two weeks. And I’m willing to take this at any pace you want. That being said, God do I love that I get to see sides of you I never knew even existed. Talking with you about things we never got to talk about before. Best of all, making out for nearly an hour, you’re not as innocent as you may seem Mr. Madison.” 

That earned him another elbow to the ribs emoting a half cough half laugh from Alex.

But in truth those words made warmth course through his veins. James loved this feeling. Being with Alex where becoming the best parts of his day, the one thing he looks forward to ever week. How Alex encouraged him through the harder times in his job and school, or cuddled with him after another argument with Thomas (Which was becoming more frequent since Thomas found not only did James sleep with Alex drunk after that party but also started dating him after the fact), right down to the simple wake up kiss Alex gives him every morning. Those sharp intelligent eyes speared right into James heart like a harpoon, James found he was a willing victim. He knew as the relationship grew it wouldn’t all be perfect. Fights would occur, miscommunications, rocky roads, secrets revealed; but he felt if anyone could handle it, him and Alex could.

James couldn’t bring himself to put all that into words though, so he simply laid his head on Alex’s boney shoulder mumbling “Every moment I spend with you is so important to me. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, please know that.”

They fell silent leaning delicately into each other arms, hands still intertwined, content on watching the steady current of people moving though the Yorktown café. 

Yes. Pretty damn close to perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of The Morning Things Changed and just James and Alex being sickeningly happy Idk. Its also set up for a George Washington and mystery lover fanfic in my head for this universe. Anyway thanks for reading, comment if you'd like and sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
